This invention relates to a brace device; typically for the provision of dynamic support to the back and/or neck of a wearer engaged in high-risk activities, or for dynamic immobilization and support of a patient suffering from a spinal injury. The brace device has ready applicability in protective or preventative applications, including incorporation in helmets and padding used by racing car drivers, football players, and military personnel; and in medical applications, including cervical collars and other spinal bracing for trauma victims after an accident or injury.
The invention addresses the need to minimize abnormal movement of the head, neck, back and/or spine during an impact or collision, or other injury-causing sudden change in movement; providing rigidity that restricts the potentially injury-causing movements from being subjected to the spine, whether from the original impact or change in movement and/or upon subsequent recoil.